101615-Brriefing-Sort-Of
CAT RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BRRIEFING. CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: Oh hey, you set up the memo! CAT: Yes. CAT: I suspect you alll know what this is forr? CAT: I mean besides the obvious brriefing CAT: Morreso regarrding what it is about. CAT: Which is to say, the end of the worrlld that's apparrentlly llooming. CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This? I. Was. Not. Told. Of. This. Particular. Danger. To. The. Heiress. CAT: This is alll verry new inforrmation. CTA: Haha, yeah. CAT: We don't know how much time we have, and it stilll seems a bit suspect to me. CAT: But IF it is trrue, then obviouslly we need to considerr it. CGG: How. Did. You. Come. Upon. This. Knowledge. Of. The. World. Ending? CAT: Do you rememberr the warrning that I was given? CGG: Yes. I. Do. Remember. The. Warning.... "Do. Not. Let. Him. In." CAT: Yes. CAT: TA was contacted by the same peoplle. CAT: And she then put me into contact with the one who, I assume, orrchestrrates them. CAT: TA has morre inforrmation than me, on this subject in parrticullarr. CTA: Well >I< guess meteors w>IIII< th>II<'m sure m>IIII< should g>IIIIs stuff. CAT: Inforrmation forr inforrmation. CCC: Shortly after the human CGG: That. Is. A. Rather..... Rugged.... Creature.... But. Not. At. All. Like. The. Ones. I. Saw. CAT: Hum. CAT: Oh welll. CAC: everybody says that! CGG: Is. There. A. More. Direct. Word. To. Use. To. Describe. It? CCC: ...speaking of the oracle CAT: I'm fairrlly cerrtain that ruggedness is theirr prrimarry featurre. CAT: Besides the palleness and the llack of horrns. CAC: how rugged. CGG: Just. To. Be. Directly. Certain.... This. Oracle. This. SanguineOracle. Was. The. One. That. Gave. Out. The. First. Warning? CCC: I should say that I have the oracle in a chat CCC: Currently CAC: huh. uh, have fun. CAT: I bellieve the ones who delliverred the warrning to have a connection to them. CGG: Wait. A. Moment.... Sanguine. Is. A. Word. For. Red. As. Is. Scarlet.... CCC: What of it? CGG: "Scarlet." "Find. Her." CGG: Messages. That. I. Was. Given. Within. The. Violet. Tower. CAT: Perrhaps you shoulld seek out the orraclle. CGG: It. Would. Seem. So. CTA: Her text >Is red >III< tr>IIIIs game and she sa>II< or someone else would need to prov>IIIII< d>III< st>II< th>IIIIIII<'m not even sure about that. CCC: I can say that I'm not threatened by them CAT: But that's because you're waning bllack, you HAVE to say that. CAT: My point is that if they cllaim to be competing with us and arre trrying to underrmine us, we NEED to trreat them with at lleast some warriness. CCC: Goddamn it CCC: I'm not waning black for them CCC: This is totally platonic disgust CTA: Are you sure, bro? CAT: Anyone in the same boat woulld say the same! CAT: Onlly time willl telll. CTA: Haha, you're alr>II